


Catharsis

by Anemone_white



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Steamy Scenes, continuation of tempt me from grace, none of you needed this in your lives but here it is, slight blashphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_white/pseuds/Anemone_white
Summary: What will happen when you accept the devil's offer?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you are all happy, healthy and reading to read some bad smut. I have come to the not so surprising realization that reading smut is infinitely more enjoyable than writing it. So, through much editing (not betaed, sorry) and pain, I present you whatever this thing came out to be. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I sold my soul to the devil known as Animal Crossing. That's another excuse I'll use to try and explain why this chapter took longer than it should have.

Rough, rugged breaths broke the thick silence of night. Their lips locked in carnal, wanton need. With every bite, lips swelling red from its ferocity, and the push of tongue deeper into the caverns of each other’s mouths, the battle for dominance waged on. Two kings, interlocked in the heat of battle, stubbornly refused to yield to the other. Saber mounted the offensive by wrapping her arms around Archer’s neck, pulling him towards her and barraging him with the fury of her kisses. Archer, ever the resourceful tactician, utilized their current position to cup the back of her head and plunged his tongue even deeper.

They fought long and hard, per the inclination of kings accustomed to battle. Finally, the two parted for air.

Saber panted, her face flushed and her mind ardently desiring the sin beckoning her. By the heated and lustful gaze he fixed on her, she knew he too needed this craving satiated.

His hand once again caressed her cheek and she felt an unfamiliar heat rising from her core. _The devil’s touch._ She shivered in her rain drenched clothes.

Wordlessly, Gilgamesh grasped her hand, leading her into the darkness. Even in the black of the shadows, he walked confidently until a door was pushed opened. The room was dim and plain. Tall, dust filled shelves lined three of the four walls, a pauper’s library or bibliophile’s poor mimicry of a study. A fireplace, with a fire crackling and logs of pine wafting a fresh earthly scent into the air, stood on the fourth wall. A velvet red sofa directly faced the fireplace and two armchairs, fine but with worn upholstery, sat across from another. Together, these pieces of furniture created a square. And underneath, there laid a soft rug made of indeterminable fur.

The two migrated to the warmth of the fireplace, where, Saber immediately and haphazardly, kicked off her shoes and socks. Then, went her blazer and her pants; a pile forming on one of the armchairs. Gilgamesh watched her, grinning in amusement. Underneath that amusement, however, was the insatiable desire to have his full and indulge. _Oh, how sweet the forbidden fruit will be!_

It was intoxicating to see her standing in only a black blouse, the drench satin clinging to her skin and accentuating curves he undoubtedly would explore in detail. They stood close to one another and he reached towards her, skimming the tips of the blouse’s buttons. Saber’s clear green eyes caught his, unwavering as it challenged him, ebbing him with _dare try and conquer me_. He slowly started unbuttoning and decided last minute on a change of tactic in this war of dominance. Saber watched, heart pounding as every graze of his touch burned. She yearned for more. She wanted his hands on her waist and his hungry lips on hers.

The king of heroes did no such thing, instead he tried Saber’s patience by languidly continuing with his task. One agonizing button at a time, he would fiddle and linger his hot fingers on her skin. As he reached the last button, her patience ran thin. She grabbed his face, her mouth quickly devouring his.

She was ravenous from rage and invigorated by pain. Power. She would show him her power. In this flurry of attacks, Gilgamesh, ever diligent to his task, unfastened the last button. Soon, the blouse was off and flung into the pile of forgotten things. He pulled her closer, their skin flushed against each other. A surge of electricity traveled through her as he touched her near naked body. She unraveled at the slightest of his touches. God, it felt so good.

_More_. She wanted more.

His hands explored her, starting north and going dangerously south. He delicately caressed her bare skin as their lips were rejoined. The heat she experienced at the chancel of the church returned stronger and she ached with the want.

Wanting to feel his body as well, she tugged on his white shirt as they agreed to a ceasefire in the battle of the lips. However, with her standing in front of his much taller frame, she struggled to lift it swiftly over his head. She snarled, incredibly tempted to rip it off completely. 

Gilgamesh laughed, deep and rich, at her impatience. This tactic would definitely spur her anger, but what was life without its risks? He swiftly grabbed her by the waist and began attacking her collarbone with bites and kisses. In her surprise, Saber stumbled backwards, pulling Gilgamesh down with her. Luckily, the rug cushioned their descent.

Now, he hovered on top of her, arms spread on both sides of her head, trapping her; a predator ready to consume his prey. His red eyes twinkled in mischief.

“Have patience, Saber.” He practically purred. “You can demonstrate your power soon.”

She frowned. She didn’t want to be called that, not right now. “ Call me Arturia.”

Gilgamesh leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear, and in a low sultry timbre, breathed, “ As you wish, Arturia.”

Arturia blushed from ear to ear. Part of her was mortified that her Christian name had been sullied, but she was undeniably aroused. Her body shivered at the way Gilgamesh whispered it. She was wet and flustered. He needed to hurry and fuck her. She felt ashamed at her lack of will, but if he had asked for her soul in exchange for the raw pleasure of him in her, she would have willingly parted with it.

At the sight of Arturia blushing like a maid, the desire to make her turn redder overcame him. He resumed attacking her collarbones; sucking, licking, tasting the sweetness of her. She let out a moan.

He kissed and kissed, laying siege to her breasts and tickling the strong muscles of her stomach, but it was never enough. Pleasure filled her as he cupped her small and perky breasts, foregoing any gentleness as he molded them. They fit perfectly into his hand, but what he coveted most was her lower half. It was divine. Her butt was perfectly round and firm, developed from years of extensive training. Gilgamesh was enraptured and gave it a tight squeeze, causing another moan to escape her mouth.

Those alluring moans and Arturia’s reception to his touches drove him to the brink of insanity. He would not torture himself with this foreplay any long. He spread her wet legs and she tilted up at him, anticipation mixed with the lust. 

Seeing the anticipation heavy on her face, the devious side of Gilgamesh pushed back the wanting. Perhaps he would play just a bit more.

He inserted two fingers first, teasing her by not delivering the one thing she wanted most in this moment.

Although annoyed at his obvious tease, Arturia still moaned and pulled on his golden hair, his actions sending a spasm throughout her. Gilgamesh pushed in a third finger and began pumping. He studied her, her eyes closed and face taut, and felt her move to the rhythm of his fingers. _Such a lovely sight._ And he happily waited for the look of sheer ecstasy when she orgasmed.

Then she moaned his name, “ Gil…” in between the huffing of her breath.

_Oh_

Lust and greed were two sides of the same coin. In the presence of a wealthy and handsome king, vultures often come swarming. Thus, Gilgamesh never lacked in the company of women. However, these women were dispensable, none ever holding his attention for longer than a night. Logically so, he never allowed them to breath his name. He was the king. He was a god. It was a crime punishable by death to not address the king by his rank and superiority. They had not the right nor privilege to say, let alone moan, his name.

Arturia was the exception. A girl cursed to be king and destined to fail. Yet steadfast in her convictions, proving her strength even while shouldering the weight of a much too heavy crown.

That was the last knot to unraveling any semblance of tactic or control in him. Hearing those noises from her mouth, and in the husk of a voice so intoxicated by the passions of the body, well, Gilgamesh’s self-restraint was gone.

Arturia was on the brink of her orgasm. The wondrous movement of his fingers causing her to shake. But then Gilgamesh abruptly removed them. She angrily opened her eyes, fully intending to berate him. She instead saw him push himself up, reaching for his pants where a prominent bulge was evident.

Before she could hurl a swear or two at him, his pants were off and he eagerly spread Arturia’s legs open wider. He positioned his cock, rubbing against her wet entrance. He looked into her green eyes, still angry, but she nodded at his silent question and he gladly thrust into her.

He was large for her small frame and she winced as he first penetrated her. The pleasure from the pain was indescribably heavenly.

If Gilgamesh had been a gentleman, he would have entered slowly and allowed her to adjust to him. But Gilgamesh was not a gentleman, nor a chivalrous knight, he was the king of heroes. He was the owner of all the world’s treasures. He was power incarnate, and sex was power.

From the beginning, he was rough, delivering one powerful thrust after the other. She had wanted to forget her pain and he would gladly overwhelm her with the pleasure of his body.

Slow and steady wins the race. He wanted to enjoy her changing expressions, especially the one in which she begged for more. His sadistic nature yearned to see her surrender to him. Gilgamesh changed their position so that Arturia’s legs were angled in a manner that they both could feel even greater joy. She clung to his neck as he continued the strong but slow rhythm.

Although she felt numbingly good when he pounded his whole length into her, she was unsatisfied. He was holding back. The devil needed to hold up his end of the bargain. It required more than this to release a lifetime’s worth of sorrows and anger.

In protest, she bit his unobscured shoulder, hard.

“ I’m not fragile.” She taunted with her eyes closed, pressing her forehead to the red bite mark on his shoulder. “Or is this all that you’ve got?” 

Gilgamesh stopped, shock and irritation flashing across his face, but then he laughed. _The ferocity of a lioness_. Two kings, two famed figures of lore, two souls that burned brighter and hotter than the sun; it was unfathomable that either would relent. Truthfully, he would have been disappointed if Arturia had submissively laid there. His desire for this arcane and stoic woman only grew.

Only one thing could be done in this situation; prove her wrong. He pulled out and rammed her with a force that caused white spots to dance in her vision. Unlike before, he quickened the pace, her body was shaken and rapaciously ravaged by his. Arturia’s mind was occupied wholly by the euphoric pleasure of the pain. He was in her, controlling every movement of the waist while she clawed at his back. This was his power, and lord all mighty, she drowned in it.

Soon they both reach their peaks, and she felt the heat of him spilling into her. Their muscles loosen and he pulled out. Panting as if they competed in an intense sparring session, the two laid sprawled on the rug.

Arturia’s chest rose and fell with the pounding of her heart. She wiped at her sweat matted golden hair, then glanced at her accomplice. Gilgamesh, albeit panting, still appeared presentable; the complexion of his sun kissed tan, his golden hair soft with bangs side-swept. She frowned at him. Here she was, naked and sweaty. And there he was, near pristine and mostly clothed saved for the pants he hastily discarded. She pursed her lips, marginally annoyed at his immaculate state of being but irrefutably attracted to his beauty. Be him the devil or be him a god, such beauty was not meant for the eyes of mortals without dire consequences. Regardless of those consequences, she would continue to indulge in sin. 

“ It’s my turn now.” The king of knights said as she climbed on top of Gilgamesh, straddling him.

His smiled and reached out to grab her firm behind, but she intercepted both his hands.

“ This time, Gil.” She said placing his hands to his side. “ I have control.” The way she said his name already aroused him to stand stiff.

_Very well_. He would watch her roar.

“Show it to me.” He breathed.

The Lake of Fire manifest before her, reminding her of an imminent doom awaiting in hell. Harrowing screams, unremitting and blood curdling, rang in her ear. She could envision herself there, burning as Satan mocked her hypocritical self-righteousness. Instead of dread, a giddiness overcomes her. If this was predestined, then none of this mattered.

_None of this mattered._

This meant she was free. Pure unadulterated freedom. In the euphoria of that revelation, a passion ignited. Burning, wanting, needing.

Arturia gripped the collar of his white shirt and tore it effortlessly. Naked and now on equal grounds, she roamed her hands around his body as she pleased. Her hands, with a mind of their own, did what they wished. Her tongue, greedy for his taste, roughly entered his mouth.

While Gilgamesh had a fondness for her butt, she was consumed by a need for his lips. She melted under his skillful kisses, deep and passionate. It was as if he could read her mind, adding a nibble here, deepening the kiss there.

Arturia wanted him badly, but she was prideful above all else. He had toyed with her last round, abruptly halting her climax. Now she would make him regret using such deplorable methods.

Wandering hands continued to roam south until they met with his already erect cock. At first, she let her fingers graze the tip. This sent a rippling shock through Gilgamesh. He broke the kiss and he opened his eyes. With a coy smile, she continued her butterfly touches down his chest and until she was placing kisses along the length.

Gilgamesh was suffering, heavy with want from just a few touches.

She was enjoying this, the power to manipulate someone else’s pleasure with just a touch. Arturia stopped with those lingering kisses and instead wrapped his length around her hand and began ministering quick strokes.

Reveling in the pleasure, Gilgamesh closed his eyes and felt her lead him in a wave of ecstasy. Her skilled and deft hands playing him like a musician. He moaned. He was so close, and the speed was increasing. Almost, almost, then it stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes and scrutinized the smug smile on Arturia’s face.

“ No one appreciates a tease, Arturia.” He said, hot and flustered. The smug smile remained on her face. She was also hot and flustered but she could hold out a bit longer.

Guiding his hands to her waist, Gilgamesh understood the message right away. He crunched up a bit, watching attentively as she lowered herself onto him. He had anticipated something heated and rough like last round. Alas, she drove him to madness with the slow turns of her hips and gentle sways. No matter how hard he tried to control the speed with his hands, Arturia did not budge. She was in full control.

“ Fuck, Arturia.” He hissed from his unsatisfied needs. “ This is purposeful, isn’t it?”

Ignoring him, she just slowly and sensually moved her hips. It was stimulating, but excruciatingly slow and torturous. It was like she dangled the prize right before him and yet he would never be able to reach it. Seeing his agony, Arturia actually giggled. She leaned down towards his ear and whispered, “ Then beg, Gil.”

Irony was a cruel mistress; the self-proclaimed sadist made to beg. Gilgamesh did not know if he wanted to murder her or fuck her crazy. Most likely the latter.

He was a king, goddamnit. Everything was rightfully his. Asking was akin to him kowtowing a peasant. And now she wanted him to beg? That was ludicrous! As ludicrous as one king begging another king to ride him like a horse. Or not ludicrous at all.

Arturia stopped moving, but he remained inside of her. Instead, she tested his resolve by leaving butterfly touches throughout his body.

She was driving him insane. This could quickly end if he flipped them over. But this was no longer about the sex, it was about power and control. This was Arturia’s show of power. He had promised her. Releasing a huff of air, Gilgamesh said, _To hell with it_. He would get his revenge later.

“ P.l.e.a.s.e” he said enunciating every syllable, insincere but nonetheless an act of relenting. His sexual frustration was nearing eruption.

She smiled from cheek to cheek, a smile bright enough to light the room.

_Oh_

In that moment, Gilgamesh was certain he saw an angel descend, with her golden halo and skin white as snow. The decisive blow was struck and ostensibly it was his lost.

Arturia lifted herself up and slammed back down into his cock.

Lord, Gilgamesh was stunned by the intense sensation. It was only the beginning though. She leaned forward and held onto his shoulders with both hands. Then the rocking began. She was relentless; forward and back, up and down. She rode him like a horse charging off to the battlefields and he was in heaven.

* * *

The storm raged on outside the confines of that lackluster library, lashing and beating against the wood panels of the equally unremarkable church. Thunder rang, ear-splitting and demanding. The elements were warning the sinners copulating inside The Lord's house. Again, the rain lashed. Stop. It pleaded. The dark sky roared. STOP! It demanded! But every warning fell on deaf ears as the deed was done. Now, the world could only wait and anticipate the aftermath.

* * *

In the seemingly eternal night, they fucked, they fought, and they forgot all that plagued their minds. The night had been long, as neither lacked in stamina, and Gilgamesh had lost some battles but ultimately won the war. In the end, screams of passion tainted that room. Primal, rough, desperate.

She had succumbed to his temptation, yet her brilliance blazed bright and strong, like that of Excalibur.

The two had christened the rug as their bed. So there they were, naked and intimately resting in each other’s arms. He was awake, supporting his head on his hand in a lounging position. He continued his study of her as she lightly dozed on his chest. With her perpetual scowl gone and the tension in her forehead eased, she looked calm. Lightly, he grasped the edge of her golden hair and lifted it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the halo of an angel.

_You always desire most ardently what can never be yours._

She believed herself to be corrupt, forsaken by her that imposter of a savior. Oh how wrong she was. A soul as beautiful as hers was boundless in its capacity for love, hate and sorrow. It pained him to see how blind she was to her own merit. A diamond in the roughs that was buried deep in the filth of the world’s expectations.

He wanted her. He wanted to be the one that made her shine. He wanted to witness that moment of revelation on her face. He wanted her to keep the lull of eternal loneliness and boredom at bay.

He was no devil, simply a fool enamored by a stubborn and fierce woman.

* * *

Twilight approached as Saber clothed herself, transforming back into her old self. Archer, solely dressed in his pants since his shirt was beyond salvaging, languidly lounged on one of the sofas, swishing a glass of wine. Vintage of course.

Saber felt the heat of Archer’s gaze with every movement. She glanced at him stoically.

“My embrace is available for you whenever.” He shamelessly said, enjoying the apathy she diligently maintained. _Never a dull moment_. “Remember, in the eyes of this so called God, you mortals are all sinners anyways.”

_Yes, we were all sinners_.

Saber walked to the door, lingering for a moment. She contemplated turning around and touching him one last time, the feel of fire and thrill against her skin. She inhaled, willing herself against it.

Impulses and sin seemed to go hand and hand. She had crawled into the bed of her enemy with a few flowery promises, but it had so damn good and liberating. Life and expectations had chained her and made her a slave to its malevolent ways. However, in the brevity of this night, she had experienced a catharsis. No, not a revelation, her doubt was already too deeply seeded. Through the calamities depicted in The Book of Revelation, she knew Jesus and God would selfishly save none. No, there was no revelation to be had, only the catharsis of Christ.

Finally, she felt okay, numbed and calm, but okay.

She had been stripped down to her barest form. She had not donned the mask of King Arthur nor that of the Grail’s champion as Saber. No, she had been Arturia. For once, she had just been Arturia.

She envied him.

He carried himself with pride, regal and demanding, and acted heedless to the judgement of others. He was greedy, doing as he pleased simply because it pleased him. And he possessed wraith, the wraith to spite the gods themselves because he knew his own worth. Archer embodied sin, yet she was green with envy.

_You always desire most ardently what can never truly be yours._

Without a word, Saber left Archer and that room. As she stepped out into the brisk, new day, she paused to gaze at the horizon. A mélange of warm oranges and fuchsia broke the black of night. The sunrise had never seemed so beautiful before. She willed herself from the reverie and donned her previous persona. The Holy Grail War consumed her mind once again and she was now Saber, King of Knights.

* * *

Bonus snippet:

The first thing Arturia saw when she awoke were red eyes staring at her. Gilgamesh’s red eyes which danced in mirth.

“Consider my new proposition." She skeptically eyed him. "Become my wife.”

Arturia rolled her eyes while hiding a grin. “You’re insufferable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my own interpretation, but Saber totally has puppy love for Gil. She's attracted to the thought of him more than the physical him. Gil on the other hand, well, I like to think he's pretty smitten by Saber, albeit in his own Gilgamesh way. I mean who doesn't love a badass knight king? Clearly a bit OOC but what is the joy of fanfiction if you can't add your own flare?
> 
> Toodeloo kangaroos and keep safe!


End file.
